The game of golf is a difficult game to learn. In many cases, individuals that attempt to learn the game of golf end up giving into the frustration of not being able to perform at the level that they believe they are capable of. In order to better an individual's golf game, some type of instruction is typically required. Receiving instruction or lessons on swinging a golf club generally requires access to either a driving range or expensive simulator equipment. Moreover, once an individual has acquired a golf swing, the individual must retain that golf swing by practicing it often. Once again, practicing an acquired golf swing typically requires access to a driving range or an expensive simulator.
Furthermore, golf is a game of inches, and the slightest of adjustments to a golf swing can have a major effect on the accuracy and distance of a golf shot. Some products in the past have tried to solve some of the above problems with little to no positive lasting results. For example, golf nets provide users with a way in which to hit golf balls into a backstop without having to go to a driving range. However, the golf net only serves to simplify the process of gathering hit balls and does not provide a user with immediate feedback of a golf swing. Moreover, users of a golf net are fearful to use the golf net indoors because of the potential to miss the net and cause damage to the interior of a home or building. Furthermore, typical golf nets are not easily set up or broken down, therefore, users are unlikely to set up a golf net indoors.
Golf simulators have attempted to provide golfers with a way in which to practice their golf swings indoors, however, most simulators are not within the budget of most individuals. Furthermore, golf simulators require a large amount of interior space, therefore, a golfer hoping to use a golf simulator in their home will generally have to allocate an entire room to the simulator. The simulator is simply not an option for the majority.
Driving ranges provide golfers with an option for practicing their swing while receiving feedback as to the distance and accuracy of a golf shot. However, driving ranges are expensive, are impacted by weather, and force golfers to set aside time to get out of their house and travel to the range.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,540 to Zhou, hereinafter referred to as Zhou, discloses a golf swing practice target panel. While the target panel described in Zhou allows a user to determine the impact location of a golf ball, the target panel described in Zhou does not provide a user with a means for immediately evaluating a golf shot.
Therefore, there remains a need, for a golf swing practice apparatus that meets budgetary constraints of the average user and that can allow a user to practice indoors while receiving immediate feedback as to the accuracy of a golf swing.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.